


They Say I did Something Bad

by FrannieShirley



Series: But We’ll Stand Up Champions Tonight [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, inspired by a tweet like always, what happened when germany and mexico went against each other in the world cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrannieShirley/pseuds/FrannieShirley
Summary: One day, while going to take a shower, Riley found out that someone had dyed their bathroom curtains with the colours of Germany’s flag. Later that day Dani and Hernando hosted a bonfire party in the backyard, with marshmallows and everything, because they apparently found “the perfect fuel”.or,Mexico and Germany are against each other in the World Cup and tension rises in the parisian apartment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> They say I did something bad  
> Then why's it feel so good?  
> They say I did something bad  
> But why's it feel so good?  
> Most fun I ever had  
> And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could  
> It just felt so good, good
> 
> \- Taylor Swift, "I Did Something Bad"

The World Cup was a big deal for them no matter what, but since they found out that Germany was going to play against Mexico in a couple days, the cluster’s apartment in Paris was pretty much a war zone. 

Dani would intentionally make coffee for less people and Felix kept “forgetting” to buy the right amount of beers when he went to the supermarket. Lito would excise his national anthem twenty times a day because “he had to get it right when they would win” and Wolfgang was trying to challenge them to a football match every time he found something that could be used as a ball (Kala made sure, with the help of Amanita, to hide every spheric object before an accident could happen. When both Lito and Wolfgang tried to connect with her to find the hiding place she would take blockers and go to sleep, moaning about a really strong headache). 

The more the day became closer, the more teasing started happening in the house. Felix made Nomi photoshop an article in some paper, making Germany win 8-0, while Dani convinced Bug to cut all the signal from the house and nearby places until “the german rat would admit to be inferior.”

One day, while going to take a shower, Riley found out that someone had dyed their bathroom curtains with the colours of Germany’s flag. Later that day Dani and Hernando hosted a bonfire party in the backyard, with marshmallows and everything, because they apparently found “the perfect fuel.”

They just couldn’t wait for the match to be over, no one else cared that much about football anyway — Will even called it “soccer” once, making both groups agree for the first time in days that he was “an american idiot.”

The day of the match the tension could be felt from every single one. There were talks in the morning about making them watch the match from two different rooms in order to avoid fights, but once they realised the only two televisions in the house had different sizes (and neither group would settle for the small one) the genius idea had to be discarded. At the end two different (but of same size) couches were put in front of the television and everyone was praying for the best (Kala preventively taught Sun and Capheus how to disinfect wounds and was ready to sew someone up if needed). 

Still, the biggest problem was that both groups didn’t want to stay calm but insteadtried everything they could to make the others mad. 

“So, have you guys come to term with the fact that we’re gonna kick your asses today?” said Dani, making her voice sound as annoying as she possibly could. 

“Hey Wolfie, do you also hear this strange sound? I might be a sensate as well because it’s like I hear this irritating voice in my head telling me lies….” 

“He said WHAT?” It took both Hernando and Lito to restrain her in the couch. 

“You were also telling me about this headache back at your grandfather’s funeral. Same thing I’m feeling now! I’m telling you, I’m one of your kind!” 

Dani got out of their grip just in time to throw popcorns in the germans’ couch. “Or maybe you’re just too stupid to understand, beside being a looser!” 

It was Wolfgang who made the next action, throwing part of the content of his glass in the other couch direction. “Ooops! Didn’t mean to, my hand just slipped!” he said with a devilish grin on his face. 

The one that took most of the shot was Lito, who was sat on the closer end of the couch. “Look, I love you but this isn’t even good beer! If you want to throw something at me be at least sure it doesn’t suck!” he said with a shocked face, trying to get as much liquid out of his clothes as he could. 

“Oh but Lito!” continued Dani “Everything they do sucks, do you see how their team is playing? They just look like lost puppies!” 

“Puppies who will hand you your asses, annoying voice in my head!” said Felix, still not looking nowhere near her direction. 

“How can I be a voice in your head? That would presume that you have a functioning head and seeing the team you’re cheering for that’s not the case!” 

Felix was ready to reply but the German team was getting closer to make a goal, blocked at the last second by the goalkeeper of the Mexicans, making Hernando, Lito and Dani stand up and scream obnoxious phrases. Wolfgang was tightening his grip on his glass so much that he was surprised it hadn’t shattered yet. “He was this close, THIS close to make that fucking goal!!” he screamed at no one in particular. “I could have done it with closed eyes for fuck’s sake!”

Felix was puffing, Wolfgang was visibly becoming more livid at a worrying speed and the others where doing the conga line in circles around their couch.

From outside the situation was just hilarious. Riley even started taking betting on who would be the first to physically harm someone (Dani was currently on the lead) while Nomi was recording the whole exchange in a mixture of amusement and horror. 

“Is this game this exciting?” said Will as the first half of the game was close to the end, watching all five people standing on their feet and slightly leaning their upper body closer to the television, occasionally erupting in some screams. “They look completely hooked. BPO could come in in any second and they wouldn’t stop watching that damn match!” 

There had been 2 attempts of the German team and 3 of the Mexican to make a goal, but the score was still laying at 0-0 and there were less than two minutes left before the break. Lito had returned Wolfgang’s early favour and dropped a whole bottle of beer (“the good one!”) on his head, Dani and Felix had to be divided twice and Hernando almost broke his glasses while trying to remove every dangerous object from the vicinity. 

When the first half finally ended, everyone took deep and long breath. Everyone but Detective Mun, who causally informed the cluster that the following week South Korea was gonna play against both Mexico and Germany. 

No one had the courage to stop Sun from trying to break the screen of the television.


	2. coda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really meant to write this, but oh well here we are.

When the match finally ended, Mexico won by one point. 

Dani hardly stayed silent on normal days, but since the referee blew his whistle to indicate the end of the game she was insufferable. Felix kept saying it was all about luck but she wasn’t really there to hear it, she just went on screaming about how such a sore loser he was. 

Lito started kissing and hugging every person he could find, thanking them for “cheering for the superior team”, even though they really didn’t - but they politely congratulated with him anyway. Hernando almost cried at the end, expressing how “magnificent the performance was” as if he was talking about a show on broadway. 

Felix was trying to stream again the match in hopes to find where things went wrong, or where he could blame the referee or the Mexican team for the loss, while Dani was emptying all the liquids she could find in the house on his direction, creating a small lake at his feet. 

“Hope this artificial rain reminds you of Germany and how much of a loser you all are!” she said, running back and fort from the kitchen to the living room with way more bottles in her hands than everyone thought she could lift. It’s like winning this match was like taking steroids for her. 

“You just slightly won one match and you’re acting like you won the whole thing! Dare I remind you that Germany has won four times the world cup while you have won.. oh.. zero times?” Felix replied, still rewatching the match on his phone.

“We won against the last winner of the Cup! For what I care they can already give us the cup!!” She replied, emptying some orange juice on his head while Will was trying to lock the kitchen’s door and instructing everyone to make any liquid disappear from her range of action. 

“Also,” continued Hernando “It’s not just about winning, it’s about _how_ you win. Mexico’s players were more dancing on the field than aggressively playing. Sorry Felix, you just have to accept the fact that you lost, and lost badly.”

But the most alarming reaction was Wolfgang’s, mostly because he didn’t seem to have any. He hadn’t said a single word since the match was over, he was just watching straight ahed at the (now turned off) television with his hands on his face. He didn’t even flinch when Dani first threw something at him (and stopped there, because it was “no fun”) and was completely still when Lito kissed him all over his face “to make him feel what winning tasted like”. If the heart rate wasn’t strong and stable (she checked), Kala would genuinely be scared that he was dead. 

At some point he even helped tidying up the place in what looked to everyone like a comatose state. If they didn’t know better, they would just assume that somehow he became one of Whispers’ zombies. 

That evening, when everyone went to their own rooms, Kala was sitting on the bed waiting for him wearing a German Jersey (and nothing else, really) in hopes to cheer him up a little bit. He entered the room like no one was there, got rid of the extra clothes he had on and went to lie on the bed, seemingly not noticing her at all. 

She was almost offended by that, not really understanding how someone could have such a peculiar reaction to just losing a match. Not even a by a big margin. “Is it that bad?” she said tentatively. 

He slowly turned his face so he could see her, noticing the jersey and her apprehensive look. He wasn’t able to stop the little laugh from escaping his lips. 

“What? What’s so funny?” She really couldn’t comprehend what was on his mind right now. She couldn’t wait for the blockers’ effect to dissipate so she could simply enter his head without having to deal with whatever act he was putting on. 

“It’s just…cute. You wearing the Jersey and everything”

“I wasn’t exactly planning to look cute.” 

“Too bad then, because you do look very cute.” he replied smiling and sitting on the bed as well, getting closer to her. “Thank you, by the way.” 

She closed the distance between them giving him a tender kiss on the lips. “You’re such a drama queen by the way.” She continued, still so close to his face that she could feel him breathing. “Lito is nothing compared to the thing you pulled off”

“Hey!” 

 "I’m just telling the truth!”

 

 

 

The next morning for breakfast there were enough croissants and coffee for everyone, Hernando even baked an enormous strawberry shortcake to celebrate. No one was talking about the match anymore and they looked like a proper family once again. That until Dani dramatically read out loud the recent newspaper on how there was something registered as an earthquake when Mexico scored the first (and winning) goal, probably caused by people jumping at the same time throughout the country. 

 

When the fight was done, it looked like the earthquake center was their own kitchen. 

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was born when Vicky made us realise on Twitter that Germany and Mexico were against each other in the World Cup, I could do this for (and with) you guys forever. 
> 
> A great Thank You to Gabby who double checked for any major mistakes!! Love you (:


End file.
